


Hot Chocolate Kisses

by literatiscoffee



Category: Rainbow High, Rainbow High (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Kissing at Midnight, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiscoffee/pseuds/literatiscoffee
Summary: Jade and Bella talk and share some hot chocolate late at night
Relationships: Bella Parker/Jade Hunter, Jade Hunter/Bella Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Hot Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter !! @enbybelle
> 
> inspired by the song I'll always be around by waterparks

on her runways for about four hours before finally deciding to take a break. Everyone else was asleep, the whole floor quiet. Except for the distinct tapping on a screen from behind Bella's door. Jade crept quietly to the door, before gently pushing it open, revealing the pink haired girl tapping through set pieces on her phone, dark circles forming under her eyes. 

"Hey B," Jade said, awakening Bella from her trance, causing Bella to blush.

"Hi Jade," Bella sighed. "I just can't seem to fall asleep. This runway is stressing me out." The green haired girl thought for a moment, mulling over their options, before remembering something from earlier that day.

"There's a package of hot chocolate mix in the kitchen! That is, if you want to come with me?" Jade asked, head tilted to the side. Bella nodded furiously, jumping out of bed, and slipping on her pink little slippers. Jade and Bella left their dorm, headed to the hallway. Bella giggled, looking down at Jade.

"What is it, B?" Jade said, looking up at the pink haired girl. 

"It's just," she paused to laugh, "even when I'm not wearing heels, you're still shorter than me!" The shorter girl laughed too, making Bella blush again. The two entered the kitchen, Jade rummaging through the drawers for the hot chocolate package she saw earlier, while Bella heated up some water, and got out mugs. 

While they waited for the water to boil, Jade jumped up onto the counter, and sat looking out at the kitchen. Bella sat next to her (but her jump wasn't as high) and looked at her, while she stared into the distance. She hadn't noticed how pretty Jade was from the side, her pretty green eyes and cute button nose. 

Jade sighed, "You know, I love being here. Maybe more than anything in the world. It's so warm and soft and I don't know how to say this but," she paused, "this place feels like home? you know?" She turned to Bella, who looked utterly dumbfounded, eyes sparkling. Jade barely opened up to anyone else, and it was these special moments that Bella cherished. The pink haired girl nodded, smiling softly, reaching towards Jade's hand, holding it gently. 

"I get it." Bella whispered, pulling Jade's hand into her lap. Jade smiled a nostalgic, melancholic smile. The kind of smile you see in movies. Bella was absolutely in love with that smile. Jade's smile faltered however, causing her to bite the inside of her cheek, her eyes watering a little. "Sometimes at home it doesn't feel all warm and fuzzy. It feels kind of, well, stifling. Full of tension." Jade looked down at the floor. "But I don't know why I'm telling you that." she said, turning her head to the wall, away from Bella. 

Bella frowned, putting her finger under Jade's chin, pulling her back towards her. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but if you do? I'll be right here. Holding your hand." The green haired girl smiled again. 

Then the hiss of the kettle interrupted their thoughts, pulling them back to the kitchen. Bella scooped the mix into the mugs, and Jade poured the water into them. They stood stirring, when under the counter, Jade held Bella's hand. Bella swelled with happiness. She had always been the one to initiate contact before, which she didn't mind, but when Jade felt comfortable reaching out to her, well, that made her brain almost go numb. 

They took their mugs back to the dorm, sitting on the couch, sharing a blanket and tangling their feet together, their elbows touching while they drank their hot chocolate. 

"You know what?" Jade asked, smiling.  
"What?" Bella responded, looking at the shorter girl.  
"I think you're my home." Jade said, stirring her mug absent mindedly, as if the thought just rolled off the tongue. 

Bella blushed. Hard. She thought her face might overheat. And then, right as she thought she couldn't be more speechless, Jade set down her mug and pulled Bella towards her, their lips locking into a blissful explosion of everything they ever felt for each other, and when they let go, Jade whispered, softly, almost unheard, "I'm dying to be your everything."

To which Bella whispered back, "I'll never leave your side."


End file.
